


Hush Little Brother

by Nica13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayed confused Loki, Bondage, Dominant Thor, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, helpless loki, lacking magical power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica13/pseuds/Nica13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument, Thor shows Loki ‘how much’ he is truly loved. Loki feels completely helpless against these affections. The God of Thunder asks for Sif's and Fandral's help in dealing with his younger brother. Loki wants to escape, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Also, this is my first published fanfiction in the Thor fandom. More like Loki fandom, but anyway I hope you enjoy yourselves!

"Hush, Hush Loki! Little Brother!" –Thor whispered with such caring that the trickster was almost deceived. But he knew better now. It was all just some sick form of pleasure to the thunder god. Trying to soothe his involuntary whimpers and mewls. He felt ashamed. Allowing his older brother to see, and hear him in this state. And the worst is that he was causing these feels inside him which made him squirm, and writhe in his bed. Thor was spooning him like lovers do, so close, and though they both had their clothes on, Loki’s pants were open and a hand was stroking steadily under his garments. He was frozen. Helpless against the older, and Thor knew it.

 

"Ah..hah, please Brother, stop! no…ngh…"-he was already stiff and wet with precum, and getting closer to orgasm. It could’ve been great if he didn’t know it was forced, and that his own brother made him feel so vulnerable.

 

"Hush, let it go, Loki! Come for me, now!" - It was too much, unbearable, he tried to keep himself from it but he had to endure the forced orgasm that tore through him, his legs flailing lightly as his hips thrust forwards into the warm calloused hand that was wrapped around his member. And then the white liquid burst out from within, and coated his black sheets in white.

 

He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything for a few minutes. But Thor was satisfied by hearing what Loki couldn’t. Soft shuddering, and moaning, Loki was very delicate indeed. Thought Thor and although his hand stilled on the softening organ, it was still holding onto it, and when he only heard panting, he started again, stroking slowly, but firmly. Loki’s eyes widened and his body jerked, he whimpered, still too sensitive down there. Thor knew this, but pretended he didn’t.

 

"What’s wrong, Loki? Are you hurting Little Brother?... Poor Loki, how can I help you?…"-he cooed concerned, but even though he seemed honest, like he usually was, the God of Mischief knew it when he heard lies. He didn’t know Thor could play a role this good. He was held in a comforting manner, with such strong arms his brother possessed, the right one draped over his stomach, to stroke him down there. There was a huge contrast between Thor’s intention and action. Loki tried to hide his face in the pillows, didn’t want Thor to see his scarlet cheeks, heated from embarrassment of being so helpless and allowing his brother to witness how he comes undone, and also because it was continuing and he couldn’t stifle all the noises coming from his mouth. It was next to impossible while being stroked so intimately by one’s sibling. He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes and grit his teeth. "Ah…hah…b-brother, pl-please…uhh…"- he cried desperately, it was getting hard to form coherent thoughts, how had it come to this? Everything happened at a lightning speed.

 

One minute he was arguing with Thor about how Loki was always the second in everything and that he wasn’t loved by anyone but their mother, Frigga. And then Thor got angry and told him that it wasn’t true, it was nonsense. Then Loki pointed out some examples and felt triumph that he won the argument although there also was something bitter in it, but his victory was short lived. His brother’s attitude changed and he told him deliberately he would show him love. When he touched him intimately for the first time slipping his hand over the spot between his legs as Loki was cornered, his breath hitched and he was so confused. His cheeks got extra hot in a second, and he averted his gaze from Thor’s. He didn’t understand his brother, he thought he only had eyes for women, but that’s not the strangest part, they were brothers! For God’s sake! Thor can’t do this to him! He won’t humiliate him again! He wants to arouse him surely so he can use it against Loki, that he lusts for him, and of course everyone will believe him, he’s the first born! All these thoughts crossed the young god’s mind, but they were dimmed by the huge warm hand over his leather clad member. His hands went down to pry the rubbing hand off himself, but Thor was always stronger than him. It was futile, and after his hands were slapped away he was spun around to face away and both his arms were pinned between a muscular chest and his own back. He was glad then that neither of them wore their armor. His arms would have been crushed by the force. But now he couldn’t make Thor stop, at least not with physical strength. So he tried reasoning with him by words! “Thor, w-what are you doing, stop! Have you forgotten who I am? Ah…I’m your brother! This is wrong!” Thor only ‘hm’ed and ‘mhm’ at the end of the sentences as if Loki was just blabbering without sense.

 

 

This frustrated Loki and he tried to move away in exasperation, but he couldn’t get away. He squirmed and gasped when he started to feel the effect of the constant rubbing of his breeches.

And then it all got out of hand quickly, and now he was squirming under his big oaf of a brother Thor, and tears ran down his cheeks, because it was already too much. It hurt him where his brother tugged on him. He was oversensitive from his orgasm. He couldn’t take anymore, he needed time to recover. But Thor was relentless. Loki struggled futilely, but he got tired after a while, and just let the older do what he pleased. He occasionally whimpered, but luckily the pillows stifled some of the pitiful noises he made. Loki didn’t know when the pain changed back to pleasure, but his hips were bucking against Thor’s hand again instead of jerking away.

 

“Yes, that’s it Brother! It’s good, isn’t it?” – chuckled Thor into his ear.

 

“Ngh…no, no,plea…ah…please, hah!” – his body felt simply too hot, sweat forming all over to cool him down. And the pressure was building again. He gasped and moaned and let himself enjoy the situation momentarily forgetting who stroked him so passionately. He came again shuddering violently and was shivering afterwards. When Thor continued pleasuring him with his hand, Loki sniffed and cried out: “No more!” – but after two orgasms he became tired and it was impossible to get out of the strong hold of his brother. He groaned and cried, struggling like a fish in a net. He heard and felt Thor’s chest rumble with his laughter. He calmed down after a minute and whispered into Loki’s ear:

 

“Hush, hush brother! Hush now, everything’s gonna be alright! I’m taking care of you! Let me help.” – he soothed, almost deceiving the trickster god’s tired mind. And then Loki felt relief. He was let go. Thor moved his hand away from his abused member, and Loki sighed in contempt. But, he should have known better than to relax so quickly.

His brother moved both hands to his face, used one to force his mouth open, and the other to pour something down Loki’s throat. The younger was so surprised he almost choked on it. To not let a drop slip out, Thor put a hand over Loki’s mouth and tilted his head up with it, while pinching his nose with the other hand, to make sure his little brother swallowed every drop of the unknown liquid. Loki felt nauseous after holding his breath for more than a minute, and was glad to breathe again without an obstruction. The price for oxygen was high though. He realized this when his vision started to blur and he slipped out of consciousness leaving himself completely vulnerable to his cruel brother, Thor. The last thing he heard, before darkness took over his body was the older prince’s seemingly kind and caring words.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, hush. Loki, I’m here, don’t worry, just relax. You’ll be alright now, hush.” – Thor caressed his hair gently. It felt nice? And then nothing…

 

It was quiet. Too silent when he came to. He opened his eyes and he couldn’t see anything. It was only darkness. He started to reach for his eyes in concern but something on his wrists prevented him from lifting his arms. They were fastened by a strap to his bed at his side.

 

He was listening for any sound and turning his head from left to right in confusion and when he heard no noise, he let out a sigh, relaxed. But his whole body tensed when he felt large hands on his shoulders and heard his brother's silent whisper in his ear. "Finally, you're awake." - he shivered knowing well what promises this held for him.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to escape... Sif and Fandral make an entrance.

Thor let his hands drop and walked around Loki’s bed to get a good look at his beautiful brother. Loki felt cold. He heard the footsteps, and tried to follow Thor blindly turning his head where he thought the other was. It was unnerving. He hated to be out of control, and his older brother knew this perfectly well, yet decided to put him in this situation, but for what, Loki didn’t know. Thor traced Loki’s legs with the tip of his fingers lightly, making the young god jump in surprise. He chuckled amused. „Calm down, Loki!”

This sentence obviously had the opposite effect as Loki thrashed in his bonds and shouted: “How, Thor, How can I be calm, argh let me go, now!” – and his brother was back at his head he felt hands on his nude chest pushing down slowly and moving in a soothing rhythm. “Hush, Loki don’t be nervous, brother. I only want to make you feel good. To be happy!” – he whispered kindly.

By binding me to my bed, by forcing unwanted pleasure on me? – he asked angered.

"Don’t act so high and mighty brother, like you never wanted these affections, it’s very unbecoming of you." – Thor patted his chest and then the hands left, brushing along his face slightly as they went. Loki was furious. How dare Thor accuse him of this. He grit his teeth and tried to sit up only to be reminded that he was unable to, because he was fastened to his bed.

“What do you want from me, let me go!” – he said and tears of frustration gathered in the corner of his eyes dampening the cloth covering them. Thor didn’t say anything, but there were footsteps again and then a door opening and closing. So his brother completely disregarded his pleas and left him alone. The thought angered Loki to no end. He calmed down and contemplated how he could escape the quickest. He knew he had to act fast or else…well he didn’t know what his brother would do to him, but he wasn’t eager to find it out.

First he needed to see, so he summoned up a clone beside himself standing and he could see himself through the clone’s eyes. He was tied down with a red rope at his midsection, the rope had to go. But before that he made the clone pull off his blindfold. He blinked for a few seconds, and looked around. He wasn’t in his own room anymore. He was unfamiliar with this chamber. He wanted to burn the ropes off but something was wrong with his magic. It didn’t do anything. He started to pant as he maintained his clone. It was getting harder to make it stay.

He conjured a sharp knife in the other’s hand, to cut off the bindings. When it was done his clone vanished and he was trying to catch his breath. If this small magic took such effort, then Thor must have done something to him while he was asleep. He wouldn’t dwell on that now. He was on his way to the door when it opened and he was met with not his brother but Sif?

Both were surprised for different reasons, the warrior maiden thought Loki was bound on a bed, while the prince thought only his brother was involved in whatever this was.

“Lady Sif, why are you here? And why so surprised?” – he smirked and knew it irritated the woman blocking his way out.

“Loki, I suggest you move back into that room now.” – ever the warrior, she commanded.

“Make me!” – he taunted, then took up a battle stance.

“With pleasure” – she countered and leapt on the young god. Hits were blocked on both sides. They ducked out of the other’s blow, their fight turning to a fierce dance to gain the upper hand. Both of them knew that without magic or tricks Sif would totally win a hand-to hand combat between them. So Loki tried what he was best at. He yielded and put his hands up in the air when Sif was about to hit him.

“Okay, stop Sif, you win, you win” – Sif wasn’t easily fooled though, she was still ready to deal the final blow and she narrowed her eyes suspicious then shook her head.

“You think I believe you, Loki? Don’t lie!” – Loki seemed so small and weak, one word came to Sif’s mind at the sight. Pitiful. A piercing gaze held a pleading one for a long minute before the goddess let her guard down a bit, which was more than enough for the Trickster. Once he saw Sif look around the room probably looking for something to restrain him with, Loki threw a dagger at her which she successfully dodged but the following blow from the man hit her and she fell to the ground she was groaning and while she got up Loki slipped out the door and bolted it shut. Then not waiting any longer for the upcoming anger of the warrior goddess he ran down the corridor which he was still unfamiliar with. He wondered where his idiotic brother took him.

It must be near the castle maybe even inside, the whole place was adorned with gold. The decorations and the tapestry were exquisite. Shadows of men came into view as he reached a turn and he heard them talking to each other. He tensed immediately looking for a good place for hiding.

“So he has, huh?” – Fandral’s voice, so he’s involved as well.

“Yes, I don’t know why he’s like this, but I have to do something about it!” –Thor must be talking about him. He bowed his head down slightly. He hid behind a pillar that was standing next to the wall. He held back his breath as the two men passed him, because he knew he didn’t stand a chance right now against two of the mightiest warriors of Asgard. He was almost out of the blue when his name was screamed throughout the hall. Sif must have broken down the door. Thor and Fandral looked at each other meaningfully and turned around but Loki wasn’t hiding anymore. Oh no, he was running as fast as his legs would take him away from this madness. He could hear his brother shouting his name angrily but he wouldn’t stop for anything in the world. His so-called friends and his older brother crept him out for today maybe even for this month. He needn’t stay here for their schemes against him.

Loki was running for about 15 minutes before he reached another door. He pushed on it but it wouldn’t budge. “What the hell? Give me a break!” – Loki exclaimed.  
Then he heard the others’ footsteps as they closed in on him. He was trapped and therefore also screwed. His mind was running through his options as he turned his back to the door and took in his surroundings. ‘What could be useful now?’ – That was the main question. As the hall was empty the only thing that came to mind was his magic. He closed his eyes for a moment concentrating on what was left of his magical power. Not much. He rolled his eyes and snorted at his own ridiculously unfair predicament. And finally, Thor, Fandral and also Sif caught up to him.

“Hey there, little brother! What have you been up to?” –Loki narrowed his eyes and crouched signing he was ready to defend against an oncoming attack.

“What’s wrong Loki? Why so tense?” – Fandral said with a smile.

“I’ll get him down” – exclaimed Sif and ran towards the black haired god. Loki was tackled to the ground. And he struggled to push Sif off, but the woman kicked him in the abdomen effectively stopping the man from fighting back.

Then Sif fell through Loki’s body as it turned transparent and disappeared. A loud thud came from behind them as something or someone fell on the ground. Thor and Fandral spun around to see Loki kneeling on the floor and then standing up. So his real self was hiding above. Loki always surprised them with his magic tricks. Today wasn’t an exception. 

They stared silently at each other. Loki made a very much anticipated move. He ran. But it was futile. Thor knocked him to the ground with his mighty hammer, Mjolnir. He landed on his stomach and couldn’t get up even if he tried. But as panic flooded his system, he tried to push up and squirmed under the weight that he was unable to lift through sheer power.

He knew it was impossible, but that didn’t stop his body from reacting. As Thor’s boots came into view, his heartbeat quickened, if that was even possible. He was at his brother’s mercy. Oh, how he hated Mjolnir…

Loki stilled and looked up as high as his joints would allow. He saw the other’s crotch area but not higher. But Thor knelt down and looked smugger than ever.  
“What’s wrong Loki, can’t stand the pressure?” –Loki frowned at the mocking tone. “No worries brother, this…” – he pulled out a vial and held it in front of Loki’s face – “will help you relax, I’m sure of it.”

“Fandral” – Thor held out the contained liquid for his friend to take. Then he gestured for Sif to come closer and Loki felt her hands on his scalp and under his chin. While Sif trapped his right arm between her legs squeezing it somewhat painfully Thor stopped his left hand from prying away the foreign hands securing his head by twisting his arm to Loki’s back and then lifting Mjolnir slightly to slide the left hand under the hammer.

Loki cursed and whimpered. He felt so helpless. His eyes were wide open as they darted between Thor’s creepily smiling face and Fandral’s legs. Thor asked for the vial, then he opened it and put the mouth to Loki’s own and commanded him to drink it. Loki refused, keeping his mouth shut.

Thor raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Have it your way then!” - His older brother forced his jaws open with two fingers jabbed inside and poured the contents of the vial down Loki’s throat as Sif’s hand tilted his chin up. Then Thor covered his mouth with his calloused hand and pinched his nose with the other in the same manner as before till he swallowed it down.

After this ordeal, he was let loose instantly, Thor’s hammer gone from his back too. He stood up on shaky legs, only to fall to his knees a minute later. He blinked a few times. He felt dizzy and weak.

“What…wasss this? – he slurred, suddenly forming words seemed very difficult to the god.

“YOU…and you…and uh…mmh…you” – he pointed at each of them as he stood up once again, persistent. All of them grinned at Loki, privy to a secret he didn’t know. That thought scared him more than he would care to admit, because that was usually the other way around.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real 'fun' begins soon...

Loki stumbled forward, light-headed and then fell, only to get caught in his brother’s strong arms. Thor shifted him to look into his eyes and smiled. “Hush, Loki! Don’t worry I’ve got you, brother!” He wanted to protest, push away anything but his vision blurred and he wasn’t thinking anymore. His eyes fluttered closed and he succumbed to sleep.

 

Loki was slowly regaining consciousness and found himself back in the chamber he escaped from earlier. Although this time he wasn’t tied down. He was surprised to say the least. But as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness someone came in.

 

Sif entered quietly. Loki didn’t know if he should be better off with the others but he rejected the idea of pretended sleep, in favor of getting out of this situation fast. He sat up and looked at the woman questioningly.

 

“Ah, finally, you’re awake.” – Sif smiled genuinely, it was beautiful Loki had to admit it. She strode closer to the bed, and Loki tensed. He knew exactly how dangerous Sif could be. Sif stopped in front of him and knelt on the bed getting closer to the man.

 

“What are you…doing, Sif?” – Loki was almost lost in the intense gaze the war goddess gave him. She crawled up the bed slowly advancing on Loki till he had to lean back down again, with Sif on top.

 

“I’m sorry, Loki, for earlier. I just…wanted this.” – she looked between them. “soo much” – she looked back up with those heated black orbs. She put her hands on his bare chest and straddled the god. “You’re lying” – accused the trickster angrily. He swatted her hands off himself, but didn’t make a move to push her off yet, the friction made him hesitate.

 

Sif ground down on him, making him gasp. “No, I’m not, I’m nothing like you, Loki. I tell the truth. I’ve been dreaming about this for awhile now and finally an opportunity has risen…” – she trailed off and traced the lean torso beneath with her fingers. Loki shivered slightly while trying to decide what he should do. That was solved though when a delicate hand slid over the bulge between his legs. It felt awesome. He blushed as he realized that he was about to get intimate with his childhood crush, Sif. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone, but he was always fascinated by Sif’s crude beauty and strength. To be able to bed her would be something else. Loki never thought her lady friend felt even remotely like him. She certainly hid it well. He likes to think he was successful in that as well.

 

Heat rises to his cheeks as he is cupped and stroked, and before he even knows it his own hands take action. He slides them up and down the woman’s sides affectionately. Sif hums and leans down to capture Loki’s lips in a kiss. Loki indulges in it and deepens it plunging his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He explores the orifice thoroughly and they both moan at the contact. Sif pulls away suddenly panting but she doesn’t catch her breath just latches onto a spot on Loki’s neck and starts to nip and kiss and suck it. Loki gives her access by tilting his head to the side and sighs in content.

 

Until he has a sane moment and somehow his brother’s creepily smiling face occupies his mind. He feels that he has to voice his concern.

 

“Um..ah Sif, I-I like what’s happening, really, but what if my brother and Fandral…”- he is cut off by a finger on his lips. “Hush, my dear prince, they won’t come. I promise.” – she traced his lips and her sole finger traveled down his throat and chest leisurely. That put his mind at ease somewhat because Sif usually kept her promises. She eased down his pants quickly and looked amused at the hard organ between his legs. He grunted when he felt warm wetness rub on him as Sif rubbed herself on his erected cock.

 

The door flew open suddenly and Thor and Fandral filed into the room quickly.

 

“What do we have here? Was Loki a good boy Sif? Loki? Sif?” – Thor looked genuinely surprised.

 

“Look Thor, Loki tried to seduce our lady to get free, that’s a naughty thing to do.” –he smiled cheerfully. “He needs to be punished.” – Fandral’s voice became low, menacing.

The two on the bed stopped immediately with their ministrations and Loki watched Sif confused.

 

Loki was held down and the captor ontop was grinning at him and then he knew she had been lying and it hurt. He tried to get her off bucking his hips. He was unsuccessful of course but the friction the movement caused made him gasp. Pure bliss. We are our own nemesis.

 

He didn’t even notice Thor behind the headboard until it was too late. Sif leaned forward and fastened Loki’s wrists with a rope to either side of the headboard, while Thor kept him from moving away. Meanwhile, Loki felt strong hands parting his legs and grabbing onto his ankles to tie them to the side of the bed and he was overwhelmed with panic. His breathing became erratic. He hated being this vulnerable in the presence of his so-called friends and brother.

 

When he was immobilized Sif slowly removed herself from above and he was left cold and exposed even though he wasn’t the only one naked he felt that he was the center of unwanted attention.

 

“Oh thank you guys for finally coming, I didn’t know how to postpone our connection at the hips for much longer. I thought we agreed it was 10 minutes.”

 

“Sorry Sif, my father stopped us on our way here to ask about Loki’s whereabouts.” – hearing this Loki perked up waiting for Thor to continue. But he didn’t.

 

“Well, at least you arrived in time, I didn’t want the little trickster inside. He’s unworthy of it. Only strong warriors are allowed in here, hahaha…” she laughed at her insult, and patted herself between the legs to show Loki exactly where he wasn’t invited.

 

“Well, that my lady is true, am I allowed in here?” – Fandral asked voice husky as he stepped behind Sif and encircled her in an embrace sneaking his hands over her stomach to her clit to fondle the already wet place slowly.

 

“Why yes, that would be great, you are not like Loki” – she spat out his name as if it were poison and stared down at him coldly.

Fandral laughed at her words, and hummed in approval as he nipped at her throat. Loki hated that he had a perfect view of the two and looked away somehow feeling shameful for staring at them.

 

“Yes, we are very different, he’s better off having something shoved up his ass, being so much more like yourself, a woman. Hell, he’s more feminine than you, using those scented oils for his hair and fighting with words instead of swords.” – At this remark all three of them laughed mockingly even Thor right next to his ear and Loki felt his cheeks getting very hot. He was blushing embarrassed and couldn’t hide his face. It was true, what they said about him. But he wasn’t like this because he wanted to be a woman. It was just his style, things he preferred.

 

He buried his face into the pillow as deep as he could when he felt tears pricking at his eyes. But Thor could see the other side of his face and he frowned.

 

“Hush… Shh, Loki, here don’t hide from us. These are just facts.” – Thor pulled his face from it’s position to look him in the eyes. “We are trying to help you find your true self. And if you like it better than we were right in our mission.” – he wiped the lone tear from Loki’s left cheek and smiled brightly.

 

“What are you talking about, let me go, Thor…please” – he was desperate to get out.

 

Thor reached down and grabbed his neglected member and pumped slowly. He was still hard and even though Loki wouldn’t admit it, it felt nice after being denied entering Sif. But he was jerking his head backwards when his brother tried to kiss him.

 

“No, s-stop Thor, I’m warning…mhh.” – his eyes went wide when his lips were captured forcefully by his older brother. He struggled and kept his mouth shut as offending lips pressed against his. But Thor didn’t mind his unwilling behavior. He licked his thin lips trying to coax his tongue out. And he kept tugging on Loki too. Loki was confused but still somewhat disgusted with his brother for betraying him this cruel way. He trusted and loved Thor more than anyone. So his chest hurt when he felt the pleasure building in his abdomen.

 

To hear Sif moan passionately triggered the lust in him too even though he wasn’t the one eliciting those luscious moans from her beautiful mouth. And then Thor finally had his mouth open and explored while he was busy moaning and gasping for breath. When he was nearing the edge Thor stopped stroking him and pulled away from the kiss. Loki, to his embarrassment couldn’t prevent a longing whimper escaping his mouth.

 

Thor caressed his tresses slowly and leant down to whisper in his ear from behind.

 

“Look, Loki, do you see them, how good they feel? Do you want that too?” – Loki gasped in response as the hot breath ran down his earlobe and the low husky voice of his brother was somehow arousing.

 

Still he replied. “Not from you, not from a man!” Thor chuckled. “I always knew you were stubborn brother, but look at the woman in front of you, do you think you would be enough to make her moan like this?” – Thor slid his hand over Loki’s mouth to keep him quiet then added. “Your silence is evidence of your lack of confidence. You should give it a chance and try what it feels like to be in her shoes on the receiving end. You might like it more than to stick it in…” – he shook his head as best as he could, now that he was muted.

 

His gaze wandered down Sif’s body and lingered where she was impaled and pounded by Fandral’s impressive cock. He gulped.

 

“I think you want Fandral to penetrate you rather than Sif” – whispered Thor quietly and that was the last straw for Loki. He thrashed in his restraints trying with all his might to get free or at least to get that hated hand off his mouth to say what was on his mind. But it was all in vain.

 

“What’re you…oh doing, Fandral?” – Sif panted as the warrior pulled out of her and he pointed towards Loki who was still struggling on the bed and whispered something only Sif could hear that made her grin wolfishly as she nodded.

 

Loki felt the bed dip with the weight of someone new at his legs and he froze. He opened his eyes and looked down and his eyes widened wary. Why did they stop? and what does Sif want to do now? What is she…is she going to give him a blowjob.. oh gods yes! “mgh…hh” – his moan was muffled by Thor’s hand as he was engulfed in Sif’s silky mouth. He felt like he was in heaven but he was still suspicious of what they had in store for him.

 

But it was soon forgotten as a wet tongue lapped at the head of his cock and then slid down then back up only to make the whole length disappear inside and get sucked in as far as it could get and swallowed again and again. Loki was on the verge of coming inside the goddess’ mouth when he felt a finger squeeze its way through his ass cheeks and penetrate him making him jerk upwards in sudden pain. It wasn’t that painful, he barely felt any pain but it was enough to prevent an orgasm. The feeling was so foreign to him. No one ever has been inside him and the first person to do this was a female. Well that was certainly humiliating for the young god. Not that he ever thought of trying this out but it hurt his pride when he was rendered in this submissive position by a woman.

 

The finger moved slowly around, then it was pulled out only for another to join and push in deep. The motion was repeated by Sif’s fingers meanwhile she bobbed her head up and down sucking on Loki’s hard member in her mouth.

 

“Hush, Loki, hush is it this good, brother?” – asked Thor happily, and Loki shook his head.

 

“I knew we were right, you like being in a woman’s role in bed.” – His joyful tone angered Loki very much but he still had his hand there to silence Loki. It was very annoying and frustrating.

 

All of them knew exactly why he was moaning uncontrollably, squirming in pleasure, but they pretended it was for something entirely else, until he was unsure himself why he was sticky and sweaty and out of breath. At some point Sif found a spot with her delicate fingers that made him moan and jerk his hips and it frightened him, this intense good it was too much he couldn’t stop, he would come while having two fingers up his ass watched by three different set of eyes.

 

No, he won’t let them play with him; he won’t give them what they want…well that was what he chanted in his head while in the end he was pushing back down on the intruding fingers for more friction effectively fucking himself with Sif’s talented fingers which stopped inside only to rub the spot that blew Loki’s mind.

 

And then that loathsome but mesmerizing goddess drew away from his body and left him extremely aroused and empty. He cried out as he was left alone to come down from his high he only needed about half a minute longer to come and Sif stopped knowing this.

 

He humped the air and whimpered into the warm hand desperation leading his actions. “Ohh, are we grumpy, little Trickster, huh? Do we want to come?” – Sif received a death glare which wasn’t threatening at all given their positions it was merely pathetic to the woman. She wanted to continue her mocking but Fandral stilled her tongue by kissing her gently. It was chaste and when he pulled away he turned his gaze on the bound god’s form.

 

“Dear friend, let your brother speak his mind! Let’s hear what he has to say in return” – Thor grinned and finally pulled his hand away from the Liesmith’s mouth saliva glistening on his palm.

 

He turned his head up to look Thor in the eyes: “You idiotic brute, all of you are insane, why are you doing this to me?”

 

“Answer the question, Loki! Do you want to come? And don’t lie…” – Fandral’s tone was serious. Loki regarded him incredulously now calmed down a bit but still sporting a painfully hard erection.

 

“What does it look like to you?”

 

“Just answer!”

 

“NO!”

 

“So you don’t want to?!”

 

“Nooo! ahh…I do”

 

“Then why deny the first time? You’re confusing, answer in a whole sentence, okay?” – Fandral was clearly playing with him, but he didn’t have a choice if he ever wanted that mouth back on him sucking so pleasantly.

 

“I want to come!” – he murmured somehow feeling very self-conscious with his big brother’s hands on his shoulders, his presence so close.

 

“You heard him Thor, he’s all yours now, make him come!” – Fandral winked at his brother and Sif and Thor both started to laugh.

 

“Thank you, my friend!”

 

Loki didn’t understand what he meant by that and why his brother thanked him, but then it dawned on him and he panicked. The thought of what they intended to do, made him blush. He was defenseless and vulnerable. Was there any chance he could escape?

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives his brother's full attention. But does he like it? Find out!

He tried to access his magic but he felt empty. He couldn’t summon his strength couldn’t teleport away, couldn’t make a mist, ignite a flame make at least a clone…it was hopeless. Loki’s heartbeat was so fast, fear gradually creeping into his veins. And if someone has been overcome with fear and vulnerability, the victim usually resorts to his natural instincts.

 

Loki always knew he was rational and clever. But then, what has made him quiver with fear and push into the mattress with all his might, banging his head a few times on the soft pillow and shouting out spiteful things? He kept asking what he did wrong to deserve such cruelty and the word ‘why’ left his mouth a few times as well.

 

There was no other explanation to his actions, he has lost control in his anger over being abused in such an intimate way by none other than his brother and his friends. He felt betrayed and so so helpless without his magic he wished someone would save him, although there was really no chance at all for that to happen, because the only person who tended to help him in every bad situation was the one causing his misery at the moment. Thor, his own brother...

 

He was jerked back to reality literally, as Thor started to pump his erected length slowly. He had a firm grip and his hand was sweaty and cold. Loki shuddered as he looked down at himself. His legs were spread too much for his liking, Thor knelt between them and watched Loki’s face probably for reactions. He was smiling down at him and that only added to his little brother’s fury. If Loki ever got out he swore he would take revenge on every one of them. Sif, Fandral but especially Thor. They deserved no mercy!

 

“You gonna come soon, Loki?” –cooed his recently loathed brother. He circled Loki’s head with his thumb and forefinger and twisted his hand in order to cause immense pleasure. All men must be talented at giving a handjob, given their first hand experiences with their own body parts. Thor knows exactly how to make Loki mewl and whimper and lose control.

 

He makes Loki speechless. Not too long ago Thor made him feel the same way in his room, when he started this insanity. Loki was frantically pulling at his restraints effectively bruising his wrists and ankles until the moment Thor let go of him. His hips jerked up involuntarily as the contact was lost so suddenly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…no, no Loki, you don’t get to come yet. Not just yet.” – Loki glared in response. As if he wanted to… it was just a natural reaction, yet the lecturing tone made him feel angry and humiliated, especially when the comment was followed by laughter from behind Thor. Sif and Fandral were observers now, keen to see Loki come undone and get dominated by their best friend, Thor.

 

Thor’s fingers ghosted over Loki’s prepared entrance a few times, making him shiver and then two slipped inside easily thanks to Sif’s earlier ministrations. Loki tensed a bit but as his mind was already fogged up by a mist of pleasure he relaxed after a few deep thrusts and when a third finger breeched him he wasn’t flinching anymore. He took it, his body accommodating the intruders stretching more and more and Thor hit the spot inside that made his body feel like it was on fire. He lost himself in the intense pleasure and moaned when the fingers touched inside just right.

 

As he tried to focus his vision after a particularly good brush against his special place he saw the lustful but curious look in his brother’s eyes. Loki wished he could disappear right then and there. He didn’t want his brother to see him like this. And as fingers were still being buried deep inside and then pulled out only to go back in, a hand wrapped around his hard member and started to stroke him in time with the fingers’ movements.

 

“Hah,ah Thor” – Loki moaned once loudly and screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting closer. His hips bucked up and without noticing it he was fucking himself on Thor’s fingers pushing back on them.

 

“Yes, that’s it little brother, Come on, I knew you’d like this. You can come now, Come, brother!” – hearing this Loki remembered his situation and muffled the sounds that wanted to escape him. But he couldn’t stop an occasional whimper or gasp between his heavy panting. He tried to stop himself from coming, if only to defy his sick brother.

 

“Don’t be shy now, little brother, I know exactly what you want! Just let it go, come!“

 

“NO…mhh…ahh! Stop it, Thor” – his desperation became evident when he started to sob.

 

Thor towered over him and stopped his movements his hand coming up to stroke his brother’s cheek affectionately, like a lover’s.

 

“Shh, relax Loki! It’s alright to let go, you’ll feel so good. Just don’t fight it!” – his own precum was smeared across his left cheek and it revolted him, yet the words that were said in a sweet, hushed tone so honestly that he almost believed Thor wanted only to make him happy made him kinda want to obey them. He’s right for once that idiotic bastard. He has the right to let go once in a while. Why not right now? He came up with no protests as his cock was being stroked once more while his hole was penetrated continuously.

 

He didn’t hear the voices of any other person anymore; he solely focused on himself and felt his climax slowly approaching as he worked his member’s way into the waiting hand. Thor leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss which Loki longed for as he was nearing his completion, hips bucking faster into the warm wet hand his brother possessed. He wanted to open his eyes to see if Thor had his on Loki, but was unable to as an overwhelming orgasm took over his body, making him scream into his brother’s mouth as he shuddered violently. He rode out his orgasm hips snapping up in quick motions and Thor let him do it. His hand still closed around his member moving slower on it as he felt it slowly soften in his grip. The body underneath slowed it’s movements until it stopped. Loki’s whole body felt like jelly. He panted into his brother’s mouth as his heart hammered in his chest quickly. Thor pulled away from the kiss to take a good look at his little brother in the afterglow of his climax. Loki looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, the look of hatred had already transformed into one of satisfaction and bliss.

 

Thor smiled down and proceeded to lower his own pants to let out his own hardened member. He stroked it a few times and dipped his fingers in Loki’s seed splattered over his younger brother’s stomach, then slicked himself with Loki’s cum. He reached under the mischievous god’s buttocks and pulled himself close to the warm and pliant body. He groaned as his cock touched Loki’s soft member and balls and he pushed into it strongly.

 

Loki jumped feeling the hard rod press against his sensitive organ. The mist cleared from his mind right then and there. He was furious. Thor wanted to, no he wouldn’t. But who could stop him now, certainly not Loki, at least not while still in such a predicament. Still he tried. He had to.

 

“Thor, stop, please! Don’t do this, you can’t. I’m your brother, please be reasonable.” – Thor grinned down at him, happy to hear his voice again, ignoring the fact that it was in protest to his actions.

 

“Oh, Loki, glad to see you came back to us!” – Fandral said grinning.

 

“We thought for a moment you were gone to Valhalla and left us! Thor is an excellent lover, isn’t he? – Sif winked at him. Loki felt a blush creeping over his face.

 

“Shut up, you know nothing, when I’m free I’m gonna make you pay for this!”- he threatened them glaring at them, his expression serious.

 

They burst out laughing. Fandral added when he could talk again, “We would love that, being pleasured by you must be great.” – Loki blushed harder, he didn’t mean it that way. He hated how they mocked him directly ignoring his words’ true meanings.

 

He felt Thor’s arms hook around his thighs as the tip of Thor’s cock poked his entrance. Their bodies were too close for Loki, he couldn’t breathe feeling Thor so dangerously close to himself.

 

“But you’re in no position to make threats. Isn’t- That- Right, little brother?” – He pushed inside slowly but firmly and Loki gasped and held his breath as his brother invaded his body, groaning loudly, when Thor stopped moving buried deep inside him. He wanted desperately to push Thor away, but because of his bonds he was forced to lie down and take what the other had in store for him, in this case his hard cock in his ass… He was feeling betrayed and humiliated, he was angry at everyone and everything, even himself for getting caught letting them touch him and defile him and then making him enjoy the whole ordeal.

 

As Thor thrust inside first slowly, all Loki could think about as he stared blankly ahead while gritting his teeth together and trying to keep quiet, was the different ways he would make all three regret what they’d done to him today. But as the pace got faster, his brother pounding into his body with strength, hitting that spot within him that he liked to get hit before, Loki felt his own member hardening, aroused by getting fucked by his own brother, also not of his own will, but forced. Oh just great…how fucked up was that, he wondered.

 

He hoped Thor and the other two wouldn’t notice his condition but his hopes got crushed when Thor let go of hips to embrace his torso effectively squishing Loki’s newly developed erection between their abdomens. He hugged Loki hard and looked up at his younger brother, a devious grin plastered onto his face.

 

“You’re enjoying this little brother, what a great surprise! Hey guys look!” – He turned his head back to them to shout then he lifted off his upper body, revealing Loki’s erected member to the others.

 

“Oh, Loki you almost made me believe you really preferred girls, but this proves we had been right all along.” – Fandral commented smirking at him, eyes wandering all over his exposed body and Loki wanted to shrink away, wanted even for Thor to hug him again while he rutted into him, so he would shield him from the other man. Sif only added to his discomfort.

 

“Loki, you surely lied again telling us that you haven’t been with a man before… it seems you’re very comfortable with a huge hard cock shoved up deep inside you.” – she laughed and then they watched amused as Thor pumped his seed inside while shouting Loki’s name lost in ecstasy. He panted on top of Loki as the other squirmed to get Thor moving or off him. Loki hated that he felt every pulse of Thor’s cock as he clenched around it, unwillingly milking the organ and making his insides a wet mess. But the worst was, that he didn’t want his brother to stop so soon. The thought scared him, he didn’t want the others to know about his confusion at his own reaction, but as he couldn’t relieve himself he needed them to ease his pain in his groin.

 

When Thor pulled out of him he groaned and as Thor looked him over slowly his eyes travelling upwards they stopped at the emerald orbs and he was surprised to see the desperation in them.

 

“What’s the matter, Loki? Was it too much for you, if it was I’m sorry.”

 

“No. It wasn’t, I mean yes it was, but I want…um I need…you know” – he looked down at his hard member to make a point.

Thor understood almost immediately and he smiled. He turned to his friends.

 

“Sif, Fandral, come here and help me with Loki, he has a problem that we need to take care of real fast.” – Loki knew it was only a dream where Thor could be discreet over such a delicate matter.

 

What were they gonna do now? –he asked himself but knew all too well that he wouldn’t like it very much, or at all for that matter…

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like it so far? Please feel free to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They came too close for Loki’s liking. Fandral pushed into him with three fingers and it didn’t hurt one bit. Loki was pretty much disgusted with himself. His body betrayed him. Sif was in his face with that addicting smile of hers, her beautiful and smooth body leant on his chest sideways so his view got obscured and he couldn’t see anything else besides Sif and her perfectly round mounds. He gulped and felt himself twitch down there. His eyes were glued to her breasts and he observed as Sif slid one hand under her right breast and lifted it slightly to his mouth offering it to Loki.

„Don’t you want a taste of this?” – she asked playfully winking. Loki only nodded and took the perky nipple in his mouth to suck on it gently. Sif sighed contently but hissed when the trickster bit down in shock as Thor squeezed particularly hard on his member while Fandral hit his sweet spot dead on.

She hit the back of his head in her anger. „Don’t bite!” –Loki obeyed and his jaw slackened around her nub and he let it out to start licking it with his tongue. Although he stopped time and time again to gasp in surprised pleasure as he was stimulated by warm hands both on and in him.

His breathing was fast now, as he felt his control over his body slipping. He’s never felt this before, never knew it, and what surprised him the most was that he kinda liked what was happening to him.

The boys were quite talented with their hands, his brother knew just how hard to squeeze and where Loki liked it best and Fandral was cruelly jabbing the pleasure point inside which left Loki breathless and writhing under Sif’s hot body. Said goddess was kissing him passionately her tongue digging into his open mouth and caressing the other slick appendage sensually. And this made Loki forget about everything, how he was forced by them, how he had no control whatsoever in all this, his body taking the lead, feeling every touch, the searing hotness that enveloped him till he was overwhelmed by it.

He faintly heard his brother murmur in his ear to „let go, and just cum!” and he was so deeply into it that he had difficulties with understanding even that simple command. But when he did, his cheeks darkened blood flowing inside and he tried to pull away a bit to answer, to regard Thor’s comment, but Sif grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him to her and deepened their kiss even more which was almost impossible, considering they have already been quite engaged in it before.

Loki wanted to scream, his toes curled his hands fisted and clawed at the air trying to grab onto something solid, as the pleasure built inside him. His ass clenched around Fandral’s fingers.

His hips thrust up involuntarily into his brother’s warm calloused hand yearning for more sweet friction on his aroused member. Leaking precum made him slick and the strokes came more easily.

His thrusts had rhythm at first but they became frantic as he was nearing completion. Sif let go of his head to rub his nipples and pinch them playfully and Loki freed his mouth to shout out in sudden pain but Sif made Loki shut up by kissing him once more.

He felt overstimulated and his thoughts have been scattered. He could focus on one thing only, the pleasure his body was experiencing. He asked for none of this attention he was receiving. One moment he felt tense and then the next he orgasmed. He was screaming in pleasure thrusting up strongly, riding it out, not caring about the others still so close. He felt so relaxed after it was over. He heard his so called friends’ voices. But they seemed so far away. He couldn’t make out everything. But he was sure they were laughing and whistling and he heard his brother say: „Wow, didn’t think the great Loki could scream like this! Hahaha…” – the mocking laughter above him was his cruel companion as he blacked out too tired to stay awake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Darkness enveloped him and he felt awful. All his life this was the most miserable feeling he ever had. This helplessness. He was at someone else’s mercy, put out to their every whim. No way out. It was horrible. So damn it…, so bad. The vulnerability was unbearable.

Loki opened his eyes suddenly and shot up in bed only to fall back a second later. He was sweaty all over. The thought that all this was a bad dream came to his mind immediately and as it slowly seeped in he started to calm down. But even though he was in his own room something wasn’t quite right. He felt drained. Like his magic was…gone. He looked down at his upturned palms resting on his lap and concentrated on them to summon up magic energy. Only a little spark. Odd. It seemed as if his ridiculous dream affected him still.

Although it bothered him still, he tried to forget about the too real nightmare he just had, and got up, to begin a new day. He would find out what was wrong with his strength, the reason he was lacking magic. He got dressed and went to meet his family for breakfast. He greeted his parents when he entered the dining chamber and stared at his brother’s empty seat wondering if Thor not being there was a good thing or not. He wasn’t keen on the idea of eating together with his brother after that disturbing dream he just had, where his brother was doing inappropriate things which he could not stop. Just thinking about it made him shiver slightly.

„What’s wrong brother? Are you alright? You seem pale, like you’ve seen a ghost or something” – Thor’s strong hands gripped Loki’s shoulders and squeezed in concern, but as the younger was deep in thought the touch was sudden and he jumped in his seat frightened.

„Hey there, it’s just me, no need to be afraid, Loki, I won’t do anything to you, okay? Heh…”- he chuckled at the trickster’s reaction and their parents shared a glance and smiled at the scene.

Meanwhile, Loki tried to delete the memory of his most recent vivid dream unsuccessfully, and after giving up he averted his gaze from Thor entirely through the family eating.

He concentrated on his food entirely, but it was noticeable that he had no problems with either his father or his mother.

„Loki, darling! Are you alright? You aren’t usually this quiet, has your brother upset you in some way?” – his mother asked in her ever caring manner. Loki loved her for being so attentive, but why couldn’t she wait a bit longer to ask this. At least not in front of Thor!

„Yes, I am indeed, but no, he hasn’t mother, at least not here, in the real world…” – he trailed off, raising a few pairs of eyebrows in question.

„I’ve had a bad dream” – he continued and the explanation was followed by relieved sighs, and small chuckles coming from Frigga.

„Ohh, so I was worried for nothing then.”- Frigga exclaimed happily. And Odin interrupted her, asking:

„And what exactly happened in your dream that made you so upset, my son?

„Yes, brother, what did I do to you?” – Thor urged him to answer and the thought of sharing the information with his family made him blush. ’Well, you were obsessed with me, and fucked me, and made me helpless. Oohh, and your friends the Lady Sif and Fandral helped you too.’ – he decided that he would definitely not tell them the truth. Instead he said.

„Um…I’m not sure, it’s all blurry now, the only thing I know for sure is that you did something bad to me, but I don’t remember what it was, just the feeling that it was wrong.” – ’That should satisfy them’ – he thought. They stopped their prying and he was relieved as they skipped on to a different topic altogether.

The day went by quickly; he was mostly in his room after spending his morning in the library to search for his apparent problem. But he was unable to find anything useful, and he couldn’t use his duplicates to read more and faster. So it was an understatement that he was frustrated when he returned to his private chambers after dinner. He was readying himself for a bath when someone knocked on his door.

„Little Brother, come with me, father wants to talk to us about something important!” – it was Thor, and Loki took in a deep breath before he opened the door to join his brother.

They were silent on the way to the main hall of the palace, where the All-Father awaited them. Loki felt smothered by the other god’s presence, his mind disobeyed him and ventured back to how it felt in his dreams to be out of control of himself in front of Thor and he tried to think about other things but it was near impossible with the older god so close to him. He quickened his pace to put some distance between them, but he was followed with ease, then he slowed down till his steps resembled a child’s and that was when Thor stopped turning back towards him.

„Brother?” – it was a question all right, with the tone Thor used.

Fuck, so he noticed… Loki shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes in response and picked up his pace.

He was striding ahead of his brother and he didn’t notice the knowing smirk and the lingering gaze directed towards his back.

Thor was amused by his brother’s behavior. He was enjoying that for once Loki, his trickster brother was truly clueless! He wondered how much more fun they could have with him. Tomorrow was going to be a special day for Loki that was for sure. Thor hoped Loki would like it as well as him and his two friends were surely going to.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki will be surprised and the play continues...

Chapter 6

The conversation with their father was more or less one-sided. Odin bragged about how the family’s pride was very important and the princes of Asgard should never forget that, and he depends on his sons in the future and hopes that they outgrow every childish action, so that one day they can bring Asgard to prosperity, just like him. “Ohh, god, the boring monologue… not again…”-thought Loki as he tried to hide his absolute indifference towards the speech. As he glanced to the side he could swear he saw Thor’s eyes shining in determination, always the better son, huh…

“…So I’m asking you to start acting your age Thor, Loki! I hope it’s not too much to ask. You can go now!”

“Yes, Father!” – they said in unison, and bowed. Thor whispered something so only Loki could hear it and Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief. He lost his balance in his shock and only his brother’s strong arm prevented him from falling face first on the floor.

“Whoa, hey there little brother, is everything okay?” – Loki didn’t say a word, couldn’t he just stared at Thor’s face.

“Loki, answer your brother, are you alright?” – the Allfather’s voice was authoritative but concern was the reason behind it.

“I-I-I’m umm, I’m alright, no-nothing’s wrong, I’m just… um tired. That’s all. Pardon my clumsiness, father.” – he tried to compose himself in vain. But at least the words still came out of his mouth in the end.

With that the Allfather said goodbye to them, and ordered Loki to go to bed and sleep. And they were left alone in the large empty hall. Thor smirked and Loki hissed out.

“I knew it, you evil…, let me go! NOW!”

“Easy there, little brother!” – Thor kept his grip on the younger’s upper arm while the other tried to shake off the offending hand.

“NO!” – Finally Thor let go of him as Loki tore himself away with all his strength.

“And what now, Loki” – Thor grinned. – “Do you think I will let you get away now that you know it’s all true, everything you’ve thought existed only in your dream? Hmhmhm”

Loki’s eyes were darting he was measuring his options and he made up his mind when Thor started to advance on him again.

The younger brother turned quickly and ran away but Thor stayed behind, a knowing smile adorning his face. And then he heard the sound of something bumping into something. Then Loki’s muffled groan followed the sound two times, after the second one someone’s falling could be recognized and Thor started to walk again.

Loki was lying in a heap on the floor. His head was bleeding slightly where Sif hit it. Fandral snickered at her “quick reaction” to the trickster’s sudden try at an escape.

“Sif, Fandral…what a ‘surprise’, so you’ve met my brother, I see!” – he was so happy they could play with Loki again. He couldn’t wait to continue, where they left off.

The three of them shared a look and discussed what they should do with the unconscious god.

Loki woke up, but he felt disoriented, and wondered what happened, then he was reminded that he wasn’t alone.

“Well, hello Little Trickster! We thought you would never wake!” – greeted Sif.

“Oh, Sif you can’t blame him, “the princess” had his beauty sleep!” – Fandral interrupted her.

Loki was so angry he wanted to yell their heads off, but he couldn’t. He had a gag in his mouth. So he groaned through it in protest.

“Don’t grovel Loki! Stay quiet!” – Thor’s voice thundered from behind.

Loki shuddered in surprise and didn’t make any noise after that. Or at least he tried to obey. Although as it turned out he was very unsuccessful.

Thor picked him up bridal style and he had to endure as he was carried in that fashion practically anywhere, they bound his wrists and ankles together with leather straps.

Loki wasn’t about to cause himself unnecessary pain by thrashing about till his brother dropped him. So he fumed silently.

Fandral laughed at his position and said that he’s an excellent princess letting his prince take him away. He turned his head to Thor’s chest as much as he could to hide his obvious embarrassment. But both Sif and Fandral cooed. “Aww, look how he loves you Thor, isn’t he adorable?! – and then they snickered when he let out a quiet grunt, but kept his face half hidden from their watching eyes.

“Enough is enough, friends! When we get to the place we’ll have plenty of time and opportunity to mind my brother, so I say we hurry!”

A quick “Alright!” – sounded at the same time.

Loki didn’t know where they were going. He was too busy trying to disappear…

They went through a large door, and they arrived in a chamber that was full of weapons, armors and shields, every kind of battle equipment imaginable.

Loki was terrified but curious about the reason why they brought him there. He was dropped to the ground rather harshly then they surrounded him and looked down at his restricted form.

All three squatted and Fandral unlatched the straps holding Loki’s hands. But as soon as he was freed Thor grabbed them and kept them apart with his mighty strength. Loki struggled for a bit, but it seemed futile so he stopped.

“Let’s take these clothes of, shall we!” – Fandral grinned and he and Sif started to undress him. He got scared and whimpered as they pulled on his garments.

“Hush, Little Brother! I told you to stay quiet! Don’t make me angry just hush…hush, relax!” – Loki fell silent when his brother emphasized his words by almost crushing the younger’s wrists in his strong grip.

He lost the straps securing his ankles too, but he was too afraid by then to put up a real fight. He just jerked from time to time half-heartedly to make their work harder. Eventually, he was stripped bare.

Loki was pulled up and Thor bound his hands behind his back. Then he was let go only to fall to his knees.

“Stand up, Trickster!” – Sif yelled and pulled him up by his arms. This time he stayed there. He was cold, he shivered waiting for the inevitable. Thor saw his distress and embraced him from behind and ran his hands over Loki’s arms a few times, then he switched to rubbing his chest and belly, then his hands slid to the younger’s lean abdomen and went even lower and one of them wrapped around his half hard cock and pumped it till it was hard and full of blood.

Loki breathed quickly through his nose and his eyes fluttered. He could see the others looking at him get pleasured with fascination in their eyes. Just thinking about them watching him in this state made him more aroused. He was afraid to admit even to himself that he liked the attention.

Before he came Thor stopped and stepped aside leaving him standing there longing for release. His gaze followed Thor as he searched for something but Sif and Fandral knew how to distract him.

“Why the sad face Loki? Thought you didn’t like this!” – the blond warrior stepped up to him and turned him around gripping his hips. His cloth covered chest lined up with Loki’s nude back. Loki leaned back into Fandral out of reflex. He wanted more, but he blushed when the warrior slid his hands forward and latched onto his hard cock to pump it steadily up and down. Loki jerked in surprise. He was fighting the urge to let his guard down and close his eyes, but eventually he lost focus and felt the pleasure build up in him. He panted but aside from that remained quiet.

“You’re such a whore, Loki! You, love it, huh, my hands on your hard shaft. Do you want to come?” – Fandral whispered in his ear, so only he could hear it and brushed his thumb over the tip of his member again and again. Loki moaned as his ear was filled with such filthy words. He was frantic. He wanted to come of course, but he couldn’t answer. The damned gag prevented him. So he nodded his head. Fandral smirked into his left cheek and whispered:

“Well, you have to wait for it a little longer!” – he pulled on Loki’s member faster for a few seconds but then suddenly let go of it. Loki whimpered from the loss of contact, his legs trembled and he may have fallen if Fandral wasn’t still behind him to keep him up.

“Okay, Fandral you can turn him around!” – Thor’s rumbling made Loki aware that there were others in the room as well. He was so out of it in such a short time, just thinking about it made his cheeks hot with embarrassment. When he was turned to face his brother and Sif he was still aroused and breathing heavily, but as he saw what they had in store for him, his eyes widened and his breath got taken away. He was shocked to say the least.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

**Hush Little Brother**

**Chapter 7**

Thor was holding a whip in his right hand whereas Sif had a spear in hers. The other thing they both had were ropes. And a lot of it. Loki frowned and backed up till he hit Fandral's chest. He shook his head, and the muffled noises he made indicated that he wasn't keen on the idea of them using these things.

They were advancing and the black-haired prince was totally vulnerable, unable to fight back. They made him lay on the floor lifted his legs up and spread them and Sif put the spear to his legs and fastened it to the back of both knees with the ropes. He could neither stand up nor close his legs. His hands were freed from their bindings only to be secured loosely in front of him by the ropes Thor had. They were very quick with the procedure. Then they sat down at a distance from him and watched his reaction to the situation.

Loki fumed inside his head. How dare they make him so pathetically helpless! He wanted to get away from their penetrating stares so he tried to crawl out of the room. He was slowly getting to the door by putting pressure on his kneecaps and scraping them on the floor. It was quite unpleasant. His heart was beating so fast as he neared the exit, his mind foggy as the goal was getting closer. He could make it, he thought for a moment but the small hope that came to life was smashed to bits as Thor reached the bound god in just a few quick steps. Loki was glaring up at him he seemed more like a cornered animal than a noble prince. He huffed and looked down in defeat. He knew he couldn't possibly escape on his own.

The duo on the bench snickered at Loki's attempt talking about the fact that he resembled a horse walking on all fours but Thor was angry. He wanted his brother to engage in this act. But the other was refusing to do so. Well then, who was Thor to deny his younger sibling. He went up to him and blocked his way.

"So Loki you want to get out of this room, huh? " – the younger regarded him with a disinterested look.

"Then who are we to lock you up, isn't that right guys?" – Loki seemed confused as well as the warriors in the back.

"Um, what're you talking about my friend?" – Fandral voiced his distraught.

"I'm saying that it would be great if Loki were to be left alone in the halls of the palace in his current state, don't you think? Oh, what would everyone think or do!"

Loki shuddered and flinched hearing this statement. An image came to his mind instantly. All the laughing and teasing he would get. Maybe they would hurt him or even take advantage of him in the basest way! His pride wouldn't survive that!

Thor was smiling down at his younger brother seeing his expression change to one of horror as he perceived Thor's words. It was common knowledge that he had qualms with almost everyone in the palace. They wouldn't hesitate to cause him discomfort so they could pay him back for his previous tricks.

He shook his head and his eyes were pleading with Thor as he was looking up. He tried to say please through his gag, even though it was muffled if one paid attention to it, they could make it out.

"What do you want little brother?"

"Mmph…mmph…mm" – 'Please…please…no'

"Ah I see, so you'd like to play with _**us**_ instead, is that correct, Loki?"

He nodded fiercely.

"So you will not try to run away anymore?" – another nod.

Very well, you may stay here with us, but only on one condition.

Loki frowned at him confused and angry. 'He wanted nothing more than to get away from them, yet Thor dared to ask something in return for them using and humiliating him.

"Will you do it for me, brother?" – Loki was really distraught now. He wanted to ask what Thor referred to, but he couldn't. It was very frustrating. And he knew that his brother was obviously aware of this and teased him to make him feel more miserable than he already had.

So he nodded unknowingly agreeing to be what Thor so wanted from him. A plaything, a doll, something to be used as the golden prince wished…

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki chose to stay inside the chamber with the other three…

**Chapter 8**

”Now Little Brother, lead the way back! You always wanted to lead so go on, lead away!” Thor is waiting for him to make a move. Well what choice does Loki have, tied like this, without his powers… So he hangs his head and trails back to the centre of the room. He is slow, so Thor nudges his behind to hurry up. He curses under his breath. How dare Thor do this to him.

”Stop!” – and he stops. ”Stay There!” – and he stays more or less motionless.

Thor’s strict expression softens and he looks at his friends grinning. ”See, I told you he would want it too! Just needed a little motivation, always the problem with my dear brother!”

Loki stays silent eyes scanning the floor, mind fuming.

”Now, shall we begin!” – Thor walked behind his brother and crouched. He gripped Loki’s testicles and his brother’s face turned crimson.

”W-what ugh Thor, stop!” – he did just the opposite and started massaging Loki and slipped his hand onto his crotch. Loki wanted out. He desperately wanted to close his legs. Being exposed like this was horribly humiliating. The others stared at the brothers in awe. Loki couldn’t look at them anymore. He just shut his eyes, and let Thor ’inspect’ his genitals, embarassment spreading through every spore in his body as he slowly hardened due to the intimate touch.

Thor stopped his ministrations once he felt the tip leak a bit in anticipation. He drew back and licked his wet fingers, humming. Loki shuddered.

”So my friends, the fun starts now! Come, both of you!” – and they did. Loki had such a distressed look on his face, if one was not aware of the present situation they might’ve asked him if the end of the world was upon us.

All three of them stood in a circle around him and he could feel their heavy stares on his back. His heart beat faster.

”Loki don’t be mistaken! We don’t want to hurt you, you will like this too!” – Fandral explained.

”Although you might feel a bit uncomfortable at some point!” – added Sif enthusiastically. ’Oh that insufferable little war bitch.’ Loki gritted his teeth. He was going to make them regret doing this to him afterwards, when he regained his strength.

Sif sat down on his back like he was a horse and laid down on it so her breasts pressed against his bare skin. They were so soft, he forgot his predicament for a moment, but Sif whispered in his ear to don’t even think about it and he was back in the cruel reality.

She hugged him and pinched both nipples rolling the nubs painfully until he grunted. She distracted him with it and he noticed too late the others weren’t standing idly anymore either. Fandral smiled in front of his face and grabbed his jaw. He jabbed his fingers to the side of Loki’s face to force his mouth open and then he pushed his middle and forefinger in till the last knuckle.

”Suck on it trickster!” - he obeyed reluctantly.

Meanwhile Thor resumed his position behind him and pushed a slick finger inside Loki. He couldn’t protest verbally to this and that’s when his situation thouroughly sunk into his mind. He couldn’t move from the position they subjected him to, he couldn’t use his best weapon, his tongue, at least not in the usual fashion… he couldn’t talk to protect himself. He was really, completely at their mercy.

”Ah, Ll..ah..mh!”

”Sh…Hush Loki! Be quiet!” – Fandral caressed under his chin with his free hand. Loki shut up to make him stop, but he didn’t. It was intolerable. He was no beast. He should not be treated as such.

Thor sped up his finger and when he thought Loki accustomed to the intrusion slid another one in with the first. He stretched him and then pumped into him. Loki felt something stir in his stomach. He was aroused by what they were doing to him. It was true even if it was hard to admit it. He liked it, at least his body did. He himself on the other hand…loathed every minute. But the trickster god wasn’t in charge now. He was merely a toy for his older brother and their friends. No, just Thor’s!

“Please, god, sstop, aah…” – Loki felt like a puppet unable to move, to get away from those three. He hated every minute of these happenings. Most of all he hated that his body loved it so much. His cock was waiting eagerly for the warm, calloused hand of his older brother to embrace it and rub it up and down in a favorable rhythm. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the intense feeling of being filled while he was jerked off. It was a nightmare fused together with a perverted wet dream. He wanted to wake up, but would feel frustrated if he did so ahead of time.

When all his cries have died down, and he was ready to succumb to the immense pleasure, his cruel companions slowed to a halt and were waiting patiently for him to come down from his high. Could this be any worse? - Thought the black-haired prince as he panted and gasped.

“Loki, Loki, Loki, dearest brother of mine, did you really think that after all this fuss you made, we were gonna let you off easily, letting you come without begging for it first. Get our permission, brother!”

He couldn’t believe what he heard, had to blink a few times in shock. Was this buffoon utterly insane? He would never do that. Never, end of story. He was wrong though, once more.

His body shook as he was edged till he was almost orgasming but relief was always denied. The trickster cursed loudly as all the efforts to make him cum stopped at once.

How long will they continue with this? His defenses were wearing down and he was on the verge of finally succumbing to what was asked of him by his despicable friends. But before he eventually gave in he was brought to the brink of sweet release a few more times.

In the end, he was a begging mess trembling and waiting for the three above to bring him over the edge. It was unbearable. Loki was so hard; he didn’t need to look down to know how red and swollen his penis was. It was decided. Thor, Sif and Fandral wanted to die. As soon as he regained his powers they were gonna regret what they did to him, though Loki had other worries before revenge came.

To be continued...


End file.
